Such roller as a pinching roller used for such tape recorders as, for example, cassette tape recorders and VTR's has been conventionally formed as shown in FIG. 3.
That is to say, in the drawing, the reference numeral 11 denotes a holder, 12 denotes a shaft, 13 denotes a spacer, 14 denotes an inner sleeve, 15 denotes a radial ball bearing, 16 denotes an outer sleeve made of brass, aluminum or the like and 17 denotes a roller body made of rubber or the like.
In such conventional example, it has been common to provide a so-called double sealing structure by arranging sealing members 18 on both sides of the interior of the radial ball bearing 15 in order to prevent dusty fine powder such as rubber scraped off by the friction of the tape or the like in sliding contact with the surface of the roller body 17, from entering the radial ball bearing 15 through the path indicated by the arrows in FIG. 3.
However, the above described conventional example has deficiency that the cost of the radial ball bearing 15 having sealing members 18 for preventing dust entry is high.